Crows' cawing
by Mejda
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, a scientist specialized in cryptozoology, wants to know more about a weird creature, which other scientists caught. One day, this creature manages to escape. It would be nothing special, if not, that this creature is very, VERY dangerous.
1. Chapter 1- Cold

Part 1: **Cold**

_White walls. The white floor. The white door. Even if a room is drowned in a darkness, I can still see this pure colour, reflecting on the mirror before me. The white is so cold. I need some more vivid colour there. It drives me crazy. I need to get out. I need to escape. I need to avenge you._

Alfred was heading to see the new discovery, he heard rumours about. Others told him about some misterious creature they found. He wasn't excepted too much, last time they were saying something like this, they found the Chupacabra and it happened to be an ill dog or something. It was a while since they had something to do, so when he heard the news, he hurried to the one of rooms. He stood before a '427U2' room's door. It was iron and had some locks. After a while, he could open them. He wasn't sure, so first he just peeked. There were people noting informations and standing before the glass wall. Alfred came in and closed door behind himself. He went to the one of scientists, looking at the room behind the glass.  
" 'Kay, so what's going on? What is this?" he asked the women with a ginger hair, pointing at something in the next room.  
" We caught this week ago. We don't really know too much, but this is really similar to a normal human." she answered.  
" Are you sure it's not just a human?" his voice was ironical.  
" Of course."  
" Can I go inside?" he doubted, so he wanted to check it.  
" It seems to sleep right now, so okay, but don't come too near." she said, looking through her notes.  
" Yeah, yeah." he went to the white, iron door to the right of the glass wall.  
Alfred come in and headed to the thing beside the rear wall. The room's walls and floor were all white, except for the front wall, where supposed to be the glass one. There was a huge mirror. The Venetian mirror. He was confused, when he saw this creature. It, or rather he looked like a normal man. He had a blond, messy hair, his skin was pale, but flawless. There was something specific. His eyebrows were thick and darker than his hair, so it looked a bit strange. His eyes were closed. Titanium handcuffs were on his skinny wrists and his ankle was chained to the floor.  
" _It's just some normal guy, isn't it?" _he thought and kneed about 2 meters before this 'creature'.  
After a moment he could see the man move and open his eyes. He looked at him without expression. His eyes were emerald-green.  
" Um... Hi?" he said awkwardly.  
The chained one didn't answer, he just looked at him, this time a bit shocked.  
" So... You're the object '427U2', aren't you?" Alfred asked with a little smile.  
" Who are you?" it was quiet and weak, yet sharp-toned, with a noticeable british accent.  
" I'm Alfred, nice to meet you!" he laughed, but the man didn't at all.  
" Let me out of here." he said with the same tone.  
" I can't, sorry." a scientist answered. " Right, why are you even here? You look so ordinary."  
" You're going to find this out, if you won't let me out." he looked a bit pissed off.  
" Hey, dude, calm down! I told you already, I can't!" he stood up, still staring at that guy.  
If a gaze could kill, Alfred would be dead already. He wasn't really scared or something. He had a gun.  
" Um... Don't be mad. I'm going to visit you tomorrow again and I hope you'll tell me something, about you." he could see the man won't say anything today.  
He started to head to the door, when he could hear a quiet 'Hey.". He turned to the 'creature'.  
" I'm cold. Can you do something about it?" he asked, this time, with a soft voice.  
A scientist noticed a wheathered blanket in the corner of the room. He picked it up and went to the man.  
"Here you go." a scientist smiled as he covered the men with it.  
The one with green eyes was sill looking on Alfred's face. But then something happened. He felt cold. He could feel an air cool up. Odd... He looked in the direction of the huge mirror, turned and started heading to the door again. As he was further from the 'creature', this feeling was weaker. He looked over his shoulder to notice a cold, emerald eyes, still gazing at him, for the last time and get out.  
" What's wrong with this guy?" he asked the ginger woman.  
" Strange, isn't he?" she wasn't looking at him.  
" A bit... I'm going to come here tomorrow too. There's something that bother me about him." he was staring at the man behind the glass wall.  
" Feel free."  
He was looking at him for a while more, after that, he left.

_Why are you here? You make this coldness even more unbearable. I can't stand it. This thin material can't help it. My guts are freezing. In my lungs is a cold air. A cold pain is in my stomach. My heart is all filled with an ice. I need something to warm up. No. I need to escape. I need to do it for you._

It was afternoon. Alfred just heard something. He was running to the same room as yesterday. _How is it even possible?!_  
"Hey!" he yelled, getting in the room. " Is that true?!"  
The ginger woman looked at him, shocked.  
" Y-Yes, it is... There had to be a mistake in a program and... I think it's because of the computer." she said with a shaking voice.  
" But even so, it's nearly impossible!" he went to the glass wall, looking at the empty place, before the rear wall.  
He ran away. No... _It _ran away. It's impossible for a human to run away from a room like this. There's iron door, titanium chains, thick walls! And even the Venetian mirror was intact! This is the first time, something escaped.  
" Yeah, that's true, it escaped. But it's still in a builidng, so we have to find it." a woman said with her voice calmer. "I'm going to look at the camera's. Maybe it saved something important. You look around a nearest exit." she pointed at the guy with a brown hair, who just entered. " And Jones, you're going to the main door. I'll inform everybody and let you two know where the object is." she handed them walkie-talkies.  
Without uncessary words, he headed to the main hall and started to look around. There wasn't anything special, so he just waited for a signal with informations. It was already 30 minutes and he didn't noticed anything. After a moment, he heard a female voice.  
" Jones. It's heading in you direction! Be ready! I count on you. We all do." she panicked.  
Something must happened, she's not a woman who is easy-scared. There was a quiet sound of the chain, it was louder and louder. He saw someone getting out of the corridor. The chain on its ancle was cut off in the middle, but handcuffs were still on its wrists. The same pale skin, the same emerald eyes, the same cold gaze. This was surely_ it. _Alfred pointed a gun at the 'creature'.  
" Don't dare to move!" a scientist yelled.  
" It's you again... Get out of my way." he said with a quiet voice, taking a step toward.  
" I said don't move!" he shouted. " I told you yesterday, I can't let you out!"  
" Like I'd care." he didn't stop.  
" If you'll keep going, I'll shoot you!" Alfred warned.  
" Really?" he smirked.  
A scientist felt something on his shoulder. Then a huge pain, as he hit a wall at the side. Everything went blurry as he saw the object opening the door and getting out, on the snow outdoor.  
" Come back..." he whispered, as he fainted.

He opened his eyes and wanted to get up, but his body didn't let him. His head was spinning. At his side was sitting a woman, looking at him.  
" You woke up." she said. " I thought you're dead."  
" Where... am I?" he asked with a weak voice.  
" We're at surgery. You collapsed." she answered.  
He widened his eyes and wanted to sit, but a woman told him to lay down.  
" What about that guy?" he was looking at her.  
" He escaped. We don't know where he is." she said sadly.  
" What about others? Why am I only one there? Didn't they met him too?" he felt bad, that he was only one who needed help.  
" They're dead."  
"... What?" his eyes widened even more.  
" He... _It _killed them. To be honest, I wonder why it didn't kill you as well. I guess it was in hurry." she said calmly.  
There was a silence. After a minute, Alfred stood up.  
" I feel better already." he said.  
He ran to his office. He looked at notes at a table, started to look through them. _Where is this..? Come on! It can't be gone! _He found it. The sheet of paper with something writed on it. He put it to his pocket and put on his coat. He went to the main hall, as a ginger woman stoped him.  
" Where are you going? We need you to other tests and works!" she said annoyed.  
" I'm going to find _it."_  
" We already started to search for it. You have to stay here."  
" But I at least know _where_ to search." he said, as he get out of the building, looking at the white snow everywhere.  
The cold white all surronding him... It's going to be the long journey.


	2. Chapter 2- The fake wound

**Part 2: The fake wound**

A snow crunched under his foot when he took another step. He couldn't feel a cold air, because of the warm, scarlet liquid on his palms. He pretended not to hear a single scream or cry behind him, so he keep going in a direction only he knew. He rubbed a tree by his hand, when he realized he entered the forest. It was rather dense and it was impossible for e.g. car or something to get in here. He didn't stop and was trying to finde the most comfortable way to get out of the forest as soon as possbile.  
" Ah!" he yelled as he fell on the ground.  
He touched the place on his back, in which he felt a pain. His eyes noticed a shape not too far away from him. It was the was rather tall. His hair was straw-blond with a simple cowlick. There were glasses on his nose, which reflected barely noticeable rays of the sun. He were wearing jeans, sneakers and a jacket, but in his one hand was a cloak. In his other hand was a gun. It was Alfred.  
" And why the fuck are you here?!" shouted the one with a wound on the back.  
" I told you I'll shoot you if you'll move outside the building." the man answered and headed to him.  
" You are like a ball and chain..." he sighed and sat, with a bit of pain. " I'm not going to lose my time at someone like you, so leave me alone and forget."  
" Pfft. Yeah, of course. Will you come back with me or do you want a bullet in your forehead?" he asked, putting down his coat and pointing a gun on the 'creature'.  
" Come on." the one, who was sitting on the ground, smiled widely.  
There was a loud sound which meant the realesed shot. The green-eyed man's head hit the ground, dyeing the snow on red. Then there was a deaf silence with simple birds' chirps. The scientist came and squatted next to the body. He widened his eyes, when realized the 'creature' had the same wide smile at his face and was looking at him. The injured one's hand reached his forehead, and hid a bullet hole.  
" Good one." he said with a weak voice. " But as, I tought, you act too fast and can't aim carefully." after a moment he was holding a bullet in his palm.  
" ..." Alfred didn't tell anything for a while, he was too shocked. " What... are you?"  
" I'm not a human."  
" I can figure it out... "  
" Wow, you're smart." he said sarcasticly.  
He stood up with a groan of pain and heading in the other direction.  
" Hey! Wait!" he could hear the scientist's protests behind him.  
He turned to him just to tell him to not stop him, but Alfred was faster.  
" I won't leave it like this! Tell me what are you, what are you going to do and why you didn't kill me like others!" he grabed the 'creature's' arm.  
" Don't touch me, you bloody idiot!" he yelled, pulling his arm out of the scientist's grab. "  
And... Why would I tell you these things?" he asked, crossing his arms on his chest.  
" 'Cause I ask you~?" he smiled and took a step toward him.  
He looked at Alfred with a doubting gaze with a 'tsk' escaping his mouth.  
" And I won't leave you alone as long as you won't tell me~" he added.  
" Ugh... Fine. I can tell you that I'm going to Europe. I can tell you rest if you'll help find a way to get there." he said rather ashamed.  
" Europe?" he asked. " Why?"  
" It's not important."  
" Reeeaaaally~?"  
" Yeah..."  
" Okay, as you want." he pouted, but after a while continued with a smile. " I'll help you~ But you have to promise me that you'll explain to me everything afterwards!" he pulled up his pinkie.  
" What a crap... But okay." he pulled up his' and they made an 'offical' promise.  
" I even have an excellent idea how to get through the sea!" Alfred laughed.

The seagulls were flying above their heads, asking people for some bread, some of them landing on the roofs of the houses.  
" THIS is your excellent idea?!"  
The injured one, whose wounds were bandaged by Alfred to not scare anyone, was a bit shocked, because of the scientist's plan.  
" Do you have better?" he asked, hiding with other one behind the big box.  
The plan is like this: they have to get in one of the empty boxes and unnoticed get on the ship. A bit simple, but that's enough.  
The 'creature' pouted, waiting for a signal. After a while, when Alfred was sure no one is looking, they came to the box big enough to fit them both. Everything went perfect, no one noticed them while exporting them.

They were in and the ship sailed already. It was about 15 minutes they were there.  
"I don't like this idea. It's the worst plan ever..." the 'creature' was complaining quiet to himself.  
" Don't be so pessimistic! We're going to be in the Europe in week or two." the scientist was trying to somehow cheer him up.  
"This is bad. There is too little space and I'm cold." he keep his monolog, but a bit louder.  
Alfred looked at him. It's not a surprise he was cold. All he was wearing was only a too big shirt and underwear.  
" Hey." he took his jacket off and put it on the other one's shoulder. "Here you go." he said with a smile.  
The other one was looking with a widened eyes for a while and murmured 'Thanks...'.  
"Right..." the scientist started awkwardly. "How should I call you?"  
There was a silence for a while, but a quiet whisper broke it.  
" I'm Arthur."


End file.
